without talking
by yukii04
Summary: (JJXYurio LEMON r18) -lo que dijiste… hace un rato…- comenzó a decir Yuri mientras abrochaba su camisa azul sin mirarlo.- ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien…-/-¿qué te amo?-/ FIC AVISO


**without talking**

 **Advertencias:** **ni Yuri On Ice ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solo la historia contada es de mi autoría.**

 **Este fic contiene Yaoi (JJ x Yurio) y lemon (R18)**

El sonido de la cama chirriando contra el suelo y sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban toda la habitación. Los dedos del rubio se entrelazaban con las sabanas del hotel cinco estrellas alquilado por el organizador del evento para celebrar la ocasión. La pierna derecha de Yuri estaba sobre el hombro del canadiense mientras la otra se encontraba haciendo presión en su cadera.

Los brazos de JJ estaban a los lados de sus cabellos rubios del menor mientras sentía como el interior de Yuri apretaba su miembro. Sus respiraciones se entrecruzaban y lo ojos del menor estaban llorosos y las mejillas de ambos sonrojadas.

-¡Jean! ¡M-me ven-go!- gimió a duras penas el rubio comenzando a masturbarse rápidamente al sentir el climax.

JJ no respondió, solo aumentó la velocidad de las envestidas tocando ese punto que volvía loco al ruso. Yuri se corrió en sus vientres manchando sus torsos desnudos y su propia mano con su semen, dejando caer su pierna derecha quedando a total merced del mayor.

El castaño salió de su interior y lo volteo alzando sus caderas, le separó los muslos y volvió a entrar en él provocando un gemido de su parte.

-¿y s-si te t-tocas para ter-minar y m-me de-jas de jo-der?- dijo Yuri entre gemidos ahogados.

-claro, como si joderte no fuese lo mejor que hay- respondió el otro entrecortadamente con una voz gruesa y profunda aumentando la excitación de Yuri y haciendo que volviera a tocarse.- que sucia que eres gatita- dijo al ver como movía sus caderas a voluntad antes de que su palma diera contra muslo dejándolo rosa y provocando que Yuri arqueara su espalda por la descarga eléctrica.

-¡a-apúrate, idiota!- dijo el rubio comenzando a sentir un nuevo orgasmo acercarse.

-¡Yu-Yuri… te am-amo!- dijo con dificultad bajando la cabeza llenando el interior del menor de una sustancia tibia provocando que el otro esparciera su esencia en las blancas sabanas.

…

-lo que dijiste… hace un rato…- comenzó a decir Yuri mientras abrochaba su camisa azul sin mirarlo.- ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien…-

-¿qué te amo?- preguntó atándose las agujetas mirándolo confundido.

-¿¡en serió lo dijiste!?- dijo alterado volteando a verlo con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido.

-si ¿Cuál es el problema? Follamos hace más de cuatro meses, y nos conocemos desde hace años- dijo con obviedad mientras se paraba y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-amo tus brazos- dijo acariciando sus músculos marcados sobre la camisa-amo todo de ti, pero no nos podemos enamorar, estas comprometido y yo soy menor de edad-

-¿y? sabes que ya no siento eso por ella, la sigo amando pero ya no me… atrae, por decirlo de alguna forma- dijo comenzando a esparcir besos por el cuello del menor.

-follas conmigo para no hacerla sufrir por meterle los cuernos con cada chica que se te cruce- respondió arqueando el cuello para darle más acceso.

-¿no sufriría igual entonces que con esto?- preguntó antes de dejar una marca roja sobre su clavícula.

-pero conmigo no se enterará, además, a mí me conviene porque me relajo antes de las competencias- contestó acariciando las hebras negras del mayor.

-competencias, entrenamientos, ensayos, de todo, follamos como veinte veces por semana- agregó apretando sus muslos por encima de la tela negra del pantalón de vestir.

-el punto es que no podemos estar más juntos que esto- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior sintiendo como su miembro volvía a despertar ante las caricias.

-se dará cuenta igual- declaró mientras acariciaba con su dedo la entrada del menor.

-si sigues follando y saliendo con ella no debería sospechar- dijo antes de sentir como el dedo de JJ entraba de una sola vez en su ano.- ¡no estas follando con ella!-

-¡no puedo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que la folle si te imagino a ti?!- dijo enojado mientras volvía a bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior a Yuri con la mano libre.- follar con una mujer pensando en otra es una cosa, pero follar con una mujer pensando en un chico es otra cosa. No puedo metérsela por atrás porque "le duele" y no tengo nada que tocar cuando siento que voy a terminar- dijo mientras lo volteaba y alzaba sus caderas ingresando un segundo dedo.

-t-tiene pechos, y-yo no, y no me mas-turbas cada vez que fo-follamos- dijo apretando los puños contra la pared sintiendo las duras envestidas de ambos dígitos.- no quiero que lastimes a Isabella-

-no quiero hacerlo, pero si esto sigue así lo haré- bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y retiró los dedos del interior del menor.

-entonces deberíamos parar- dijo Yuri dándose vuelta y mirándolo serio, pero su ceño fruncido se esfumó al ver la gran erección de JJ y pasó saliva con dificultad.

-¿la quieres?- dijo el castaño con una media sonrisa al notar el sonrojo al ver a donde dirigía la mirada el menor.

No obtuvo respuesta. Solo vio como el rubio se arrodillaba frente a él y lamía la punta de su miembro sacándole un gemido ronco al sentir como la pequeña mano del otro comenzaba a masturbarlo.

-me vuelves loco- dijo ronco poniendo su mano sobre el cabello del otro viendo como este mantenía la mirada fija en sus obres. – ¿cómo quieres que pare?-

…

Se sentía frustrado, deshecho y aplastado ¿Qué clase de puntuación era esa? Su princesa no solo lo había vencido, había arrasado con él, pero lo que más le molestaba no era eso ¡oh no! Claro que no era eso, estaba orgulloso de Yuri, pero se moría de ganas por correr, abrazarlo y besarlo estando ahí en el podio, felicitarlo por haber superado a Viktor y al fin haberlo superado, pero estaba él en el medio, ocupando el lugar en el que él debería estar, lo más polacamente correcto que puede estar del menor. Maldecía y se odiaba por dejar que esa inseguridad sobre el compromiso con Isabella y el metido de Otabek se interpusieran con el hecho de ser feliz con su Yuri, porque eso era, SU Yuri.

Al terminar de maldecir cada existencia presente en el lugar se dirigió a pasos grandes a los vestidores y al llegar dejó caer su frente contra su locker y golpeó con un puño la pequeña puerta verde de metal de abajo.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió y el solo giró la mirada para ver quien se encontraba allí parado, encontrándose con un pequeño rubio algo preocupado y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Rápidamente JJ se reincorporó mirándolo desde arriba y acercándose a él.

-felicidades, gatito, estuviste fantástico- dijo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-encontré mi Agape- susurró correspondiendo el abrazo sintiendo como sus pies dejaban de hacer contacto con el suelo.

-espero ser yo, solo estoy dispuesto a compartirte con tu abuelo, y espero que no de la misma forma- dijo entre risitas levantando un poco más su pequeño cuerpo del piso.

-idiota ¿Quién más podría ser?- preguntó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-el bajín ese…- respondió algo enojado pero sin soltarlo.

-¿Otabek?- preguntó alzando la mirada.- somos solo amigos-

-espero que él no tenga otras intenciones, en ti confío- decretó antes de unir sus labios en un superficial beso, no confiaba en su autocontrol.

-aunque él quiera otra cosa…- comenzó a decir antes de separarse de él y volver a tocar el suelo.-… el que me tiene loco eres tu-

Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro del canadiense al ver a su pequeño ruso guiñarle el ojo, pero esta se esfumó al ver como cierto kazajo entraba al vestuario.

-Yuri, vamos a comer, Yakov me dijo que te lo merecías- dijo Otabek mirándolo serio.

-ah, claro- dijo emprendiendo camino no sin antes tomar sus cosas, sin notar la mirada que le dirigió su amigo a JJ.

Al quedar solo en el vestuario, el canadiense no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría ahora, pero sus conjeturas se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la vos de Yuri desde el pasillo.

-espérame aquí, olvidé algo- y entró a la habitación, le dirigió una mirada al mayor, corrió a él, se paró de pintitas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. –yo también te amo, Jean- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando un canadiense muy confundido y embobado; Yuri nunca se paraba de puntitas para besarlo, siempre se tenía que agachar él.

…

Cuatro años desde entonces habían pasado, el compromiso de JJ fue cancelado, Isabella se quedó en Canadá y se volvió muy exitosa y reconocida siempre declarando que no volverá a meterse con deportistas, aunque no se arrepentía de nada. JJ se quedó en Rusia con su pequeño gatito de hielo, y pese a que hubo peleas, llantos y golpes por insinuaciones de Otabek, siempre volvían a estar juntos.

En estos momentos, estaban en un hotel en China luego de la primera presentación corta de esa temporada, luego de problemas ocurridos en marzo del 2019, cerraron el acceso a pisos superiores durante los banquetes, así que el pequeño, ya no tan pequeño Yuri de diecinueve años con las hormonas alteradas, estaba encerrado en un cuarto de limpieza con JJ.

El canadiense lo tenía alzado y lo embestía sin mucho cuidado contra los estantes de limpieza, provocándole algunos dolores de espalda que según el ruso, pasaban desapercibidos en comparación a la ola de placer que JJ le provocaba enterrando su miembro en lo más profundo de su ser.

Yuri arañaba su espalda mientras sentía como el otro mordía y besaba su cuello dejando marcas bastante notorias, pero ya no importaba, el año anterior habían hecho pública su relación para evitar futuros problemas.

Ya todos sabían que el rey encontró a su reina. Y aunque ya más maduro, si se es sincero, Yuri seguía pareciendo mujer, y para JJ siempre iba a ser su gatita.

La puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Viktor un tanto tétrico sonriendo ante la escena, sin embargo, el rubio no se percató de su presencia ya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados por la excitación y el roce con el orgasmo evitaba que pudiera dejar de gemir; pero JJ si se percató de la presencia del auto declarado padre de su novio vi lo miró con una sonrisa sin dejar de envestir a Yuri.

-ya el legal, viejo- le dijo antes de cerrarle con el pie la puerta en la cara.

 **Fin!**

 **Creo que me pasé, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado! Ya es el tercer fic que escribo de ellos, bueno, fic como tal es el segundo, también tengo su wapp (solo en wattpad)**

 **A mí me cae bien Isabella así que intenté no dejarla mal parada… espero que se entienda, Altin si me cae mal, como amigos están bien.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir…**

 **Bessos!**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
